This invention relates to motorcycles and more particularly hubs for motorcycle wheels.
For traditional and aesthetic reasons, motorcycles are commonly equipped with spoked wheels. These wire spokes extend from hub flanges on either side of the wheel and each of which has a predetermined array of holes for receiving one end of the spokes. In addition, motorcycle wheel hubs also commonly include a support for brake discs and the rear wheel hub also commonly includes a support for a drive sprocket. As a result, prior art motorcycle wheel hubs consisted of a number of components which were welded or otherwise joined into a unitary member. This requires a number of expensive and time consuming assembly and manufacturing steps to insure proper positioning and alignment of parts.